Embodiments of the present invention relate to segmentation analyses associated with demand deposit accounts (DDAs), credit and debit cards, and other banking relationships (e.g., mortgage, savings, personal loans) as customers of a financial institution, and to financial accounts in general. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to the segmentation of DDAs and other relationships to increase the efficacy of financial service/product offerings to such customers.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems.